


【崔槙】在无人知晓的某个夜晚

by Matsukaze69



Series: 【赤安】蝴蝶之茧 [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 《蝴蝶之茧》番外3





	【崔槙】在无人知晓的某个夜晚

当他们从漆黑的冰冷的海水中上浮，崔求成在动荡的视野中远远看到他们的车在悬崖上方燃烧。即使这夜里下着雨，火焰仍没有熄灭。他仰望着那团喷出烟雾的火舌，它正将他倾注长时间精力所制造出的杰作化为灰烬。  
诺亚方舟的主机就此毁灭，长久心血付之东流。  
那景象只来得及停留在他余光里片刻，崔求成在水中扑腾着，寻找着，然后他的手触到了另一个人的手臂，连忙将对方拉向自己。槙岛被他拽出水面，咳嗽着，大口喘息。崔求成搂住槙岛，紧紧环住他的腋下，带着他游向海岸。  
借着爆炸的掩护，他们从悬崖跳进了海中，此刻已经与事发地点拉开了一定距离。在这暗夜的遮蔽下，高处公路上的公安搜查官想必无法再找到他们了。  
确定已经安全，崔求成松了口气，这时忽然听到身旁的人发出了忍痛的声音。“旦那，你还好吧？！”  
“唔……”  
槙岛无法行走。崔求成将他尽量轻柔地抱到海滩放下，俯身查看他的伤势。似乎是刚刚跳崖逃生的时候，撞到了尖锐的礁石，一条腿受伤了。“别乱动，我这就帮您处理。”崔求成说。他毕竟是特工出身，这些应急处置还算有经验。  
槙岛听话地照办，抹了抹头发上的水，坐在那里将一切交给他。“遭报应了呢……”崔求成惊讶地听到槙岛低声发笑。  
“您在说什么？”  
“你明明知道的。”  
崔不由得停滞。银发青年浑身湿漉漉，金色的瞳孔却越发亮，他被那目光幽幽地凝视。雨渐渐变小了，海浪在不远处一下又一下试图冲向他们脚边，哗哗作响。  
“……你不怨恨我吗，求成？”  
崔求成望着他。眼睁睁望着诺亚方舟被付之一炬时的感觉慢慢回来了，逐渐扩散到他因被凉水浸泡而略感麻木的四肢。男人舔舔唇角，海水残留的味道很咸涩。  
“因为您一直在瞒着我吗？”  
槙岛没有否认。  
这个年轻人是个不可思议的罪犯，他的世界总是教人难以理解，没有道德，没有定式，有的只是对一切的好奇。好奇是槙岛所有行为的原动力。就像喜欢恶作剧的小孩一样，他只是想看一看，诺亚方舟的重现会引发怎样的波澜？人们会有怎样的反应？恐惧、贪婪、盲从……但或许也会有那么一两个人，能够凭自己的意志做出正直的决定。  
当崔求成看到那个公安搜查官追上来，看到与之对话的槙岛的神色，就已经明白——槙岛并不打算保护诺亚方舟，他只是想观察它的命运，让它得到公正的结局。或许正是这一丝察觉，让崔求成对安室开了枪；他下意识做出抗拒，想要阻止自己宝贵的心血被毁灭。  
“求成，你说那个AI就像我们的孩子。可是我谋杀了它。我很早就意识到也许我有一天会故意让它被摧毁，可我却没有告诉你。”  
“因为，每次看到求成制作它的时候，那样全身心投入的表情，我很喜欢。”  
崔求成苦笑起来。这也太狡猾了，他想，听到这样的话，还怎么埋怨得出口呢。  
他张开双臂抱住了槙岛，感到槙岛在微微发抖，也许是因为湿透了发冷的缘故吧。也或许是他自己在发抖，但彼此紧贴的呼吸却是温暖的。他想起当车子将要爆炸的那个瞬间，槙岛喊了他的名字向他伸出手，那不是为了阻止他向公安开枪，而是为了把他从死亡中拉出来。按说槙岛应当像观察别人一样对他的命运袖手旁观，但即使是槙岛本人，也没有察觉这其一举动所包含的情感。  
“现在我们一无所有了。”槙岛把头靠在他肩上，语气却是满足的，仿佛早知道自己会得到原谅。  
“是啊，只能重新白手起家了。”崔求成笑着，把手掌覆盖在对方的脸颊。这句话并不是他的真实想法，然而作为被槙岛欺骗的报复，他也打算就这么撒谎了。

因为此刻我依然拥有世界上最宝贵的两样东西：  
自由，还有你。

FIN


End file.
